leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry The ice warrior
Summary Story There once was a clan known as the ice warriors. These people had the power to control ice and they used it to defend the world from their rivals who were known as the fire assassins. One day though, these fire assassins ambushed the ice warriors and killed all but 2. A husband and wife known as Taylor and Samantha. They were sent into hiding and had 2 boys by the names of Lucas and Henry. Lucas was far older than Henry and got to learn how to use his powers and he practiced all his life until he was 18. After all of his training his parents gave him a robotic suit that was said to be able to enhance his strength by 10 times the average humans strength. But one day, a fire assassin broke into their house and killed their parents. Luckily, Lucas and Henry were able to escape. They both were on the run for most of their lives. Lucas then dedicated to teach his 12 year old brother how to use his powers. When Henry turned 18 he got the suit that his brother got from their parents. His mission is to try to track down the rest of the fire assassins and kill them all to avenge his family and all the ice warriors that have ever lived along with the help of his brother and his 2 friends. Personality He is kind to close friends and family but just about no one else. He is not afraid to kill and gets angered very easily. Appearance (Not needed if you have a picture) He has pitch white hair, very pale skin, and green eyes. He wheres a suit of armor that covers everywhere on his body except his head. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Henry Defranco Origin: Mini book series I made for myself. Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, ice warrior. Powers and Abilities: Shooting out ice projectiles, freezing people in a thick layer of ice, creating spikes made out of ice that shoot up from the ground, creating walls made out of ice, creating shields made out of ice. Attack Potency: 8-C Speed: 30 mph (Thanks to suit) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Thanks to suit) Striking Strength: MJ (Thanks to suit) Durability: Mountain level (Thanks to suit) Stamina: Once fought a man that could teleport for 7 days straight without breaking a sweat. Range: Ice projectile can go up to 200 feet. Arms are arms length. Standard Equipment: Suit, ice shields. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Is really cocky and lets his guard down a lot. Usually need help from his brother or from one of his friends when in a fight. Still learning. Even though his suit is strong, it has been destroyed and broken over 7 times. ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Freezing opponents, using ice spikes, using hand to hand combat his brother taught him, blasting opponents from far away, using shields to block attacks. Feats Survived a missile that had the power to destroy a whole mountain without using any shields. (His powers weren't working that day.) Was able to keep up with and fight someone that could teleport for a whole week. Was able to destroy the fire assassin clan with the help of his brother and 2 of his friends. Is 10 times stronger than the normal human. (Thanks to suit) Fought a man that can destroy islands and won without help. Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6